The use of portable devices to access the Internet, download content, access different types of accounts, such as e-mail, social, digital media content, and to perform electronic on-line purchases is continuing to grow. Controlling the access of these portable devices is commonly performed through some form of password control or account security. For example, a family may have a shared, secure account on a portable device. The secured account may have parental controls to prevent unauthorized purchasing or use of software on the portable device unless authorized by entering a personal identification number (PIN). To prevent unauthorized purchases through the shared account, a parent or other authority may keep the PIN secret. However, a child may obtain the PIN without the parent's knowledge, and may surreptitiously access accounts or make purchases. If not vigilant, a parent may be liable for payments that were never authorized.